winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 414
|pe = The Wizards' Attack |ne = Magic Lessons}}7: The Perfect Number is the fourteenth episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. Synopsis The people of Gardenia are turning around and believing the magic of the Winx. With more people behind them, the Winx's Believix powers grow stronger. Together with Roxy, they have become the seven protectors of Gardenia. Plot The girls and Roxy are chilling around the Winx's home. They have the usual girl talk, like Musa wanting cut her hair short to try and impress Jason Queen (though advised against it by Stella because, according to her, the hair is a major seductive tool). Seeing how they are interacting just like any normal human being, Roxy questions if she will ever be able to do that again. Bloom is the first to express empathy for how she feels. This prompts Stella, Tecna and Musa to ask their friend what was bothering her. Roxy is honest about her anxiety and concern over her heritage. She fears that with these new powers, they will take her far away from her only home she has ever known. The girls try to comfort her, saying that she will eventually get used to it and eventually, it will no longer hinder her desire to lead a normal life. Then Faragonda calls in. Faragonda congratulates them on the progress they have made but she also explains that even though more people have come to believe in magic, their mission has yet be completed. They talk about their progress. Faragonda also offers to look after the White Circle for further study and away from Ogron and the other wizards, to which Bloom agrees. Faragonda then finally meets Roxy though the latter is a bit nervous. Faragonda then extends her invitation to Roxy to attend Alfea for three years. This immediately foments Roxy and she refuses. Roxy runs off with confusion and anger. Faragonda advises the girls to be patient as she is still new to this but they must keep an eye on her because the Wizards are still out there. So, the girls follow her. The girls transform and hover over Gardenia trying to find Roxy quickly. While looking for Roxy, The Earth's major news shows try to interview them from a helicopter. The cameraman slips but Bloom catches him. As they step on the ground more news reporters appear and the girls try to answer their questions patiently while trying to refrain from disclosing too much information. At work, Riven is down in the dumps and when Klaus fails to cheer him up, Nabu steps in. He calmly explains to his friend that all relationships require "time and patience between two people". He then gently explains to Riven that his jealousy is the main issue and it hurts Musa's feelings. Riven listens intently though that he has yet to come to terms with it. The Winx soon sense that Roxy was using spells and hurry towards the general direction. It is discovered that Roxy found a White Tiger cub. She had used a spell on the cub who explained that there are two animal smugglers in Gardenia, who tried to kidnap him but somehow he escaped, but there are still many animals trapped. He tells them the exact location of the smugglers was at one of the ships on the port. The Winx then decide to search for them when evening came, and decide to go to the Frutti Music Bar. There, Andy and his band start playing music. Klaus takes the cub out for a walk. Musa confronts a jealous Riven, explaining how she needs someone who supports her and her dreams, (even after Nabu went over it with Riven earlier). Jason Queen appears suddenly and gives Musa an envelope, causing Riven to storm off once again. Later, Klaus runs to his daughter in a panic. He tells her that the cub had gone missing. The Winx transform and find the two Animal Thieves along with the cub. But unfortunately, the thieves capture them inside the net and dump them into a cage. But thanks to the white tiger cub (who escaped again), the Winx are freed and Musa uses her Believix power, Bright Heart, to help the thieves have a change of heart. They then realize that using animals for profit is cruel and release all the animals. The Winx head back home, and Roxy goes to see her father. What they do not realize is the Wizards of the Black Circle are watching them. At home, Musa finally opens the envelope Jason gave to her. She is hopeful at first but that is eventually crushed. As it turns out it is an invitation to his wedding, breaking Musa into tears. Major Events *Musa is asked to sing at Jason Queen's wedding. *Roxy meets Faragonda. *The Wizards of the Black Circle are still alive. Debuts *White Tiger Cub Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha **Roxy *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Helia **Riven **Timmy **Nabu *Alfea Staff **Faragonda *Humans **Klaus **Andy **Rio **Mark **Jason Queen *Animals **White Tiger Cub **Artu **Fairy Pets ***Ginger ***Pepe ***Chicko ***Belle ***Coco ***Milly Spells Used *Bright Heart - Used to bring kindness back to two bad guys. Songs Cinélume *Winx Are Back *Two Hearts Forever *You're Magical *A Kingdom and a Child *Superheroes Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *You're Magical *Two Hearts Forever *A Kingdom and a Child *Superheroes Scripts *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Mistakes *While comforting Roxy, Bloom's shirt changes from her pajamas to her Frutti Tutti shirt. *Throughout the episode, while in civilian wear, Roxy has Indian red eye shadow. *In one scene, Brandon's waiter outfit changes to his civilian outfit while talking to the girls. *In one scene, Stella's outer wings are blue instead of pink. *While answering her father's question, Roxy's sleeves are missing. *When the girls arrive at the industrial lot, Stella is missing. *A graph editing error. When the smugglers are about to enter the room where the animals are trapped in, only to find out that the door was open, one of the smuggler's arm passes through the wall. S4E14 Mistake- Brandon's outfit changes.png|Brandon in his waiter uniform. Brandon.jpg|And now he is in his civilian clothes. S4E14 Mistake- Stella's wing are blue.png|Stella's outlining of her wings are blue. RoxyUserImageTemp.jpg|One of the many times Roxy is wearing eye shadow. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Season 4 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes